


Too Cold

by Nadzze



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Winter, cold merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadzze/pseuds/Nadzze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the International Fan-works day.<br/>Merlin is cold, Arthur is a softie, but tries to hide it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I never realised how hard it was to write only 100 words.

Merlin shivered. It was winter in Camelot, and although the snow had not yet come, the early mornings chilled him to the bone. He shoved his nose into his kerchief, rubbing his arms through his thin, threadbare tunic with barely moving fingers as he waited for Arthur to finish training with the knights. A sudden warmth enveloped his shoulders, and he looked up to see Arthur attempting to look nonchalant. 

"I can't have my man-servant freezing to death. Who will there be to yell at in the mornings?"

Arthur would later blame his blush on the cold. Merlin would too.


End file.
